El deseo de Ginny Weasley
by sophye potter
Summary: Fic. de un solo capitulo. un tierno Harry-Ginny, una historia sobre como el amor llego a la vida de Harry de la mano de una pelirroja.


Hola, soy sophye potter, con otra historia, esta vez un Harry-Ginny de un solo capitulo.  
  
Los personajes y lugares son de JK. Y solo hago esto por que los adoro.  
  
De antemano gracias por EL REVIEW.  
  
**************  
  
**************  
  
**************  
  
************** El deseo de Ginny Weasley.  
  
Comenzaba el verano y con el las vacaciones, como el tiempo era esplendido el callejón diagon rebosaba de jóvenes magos y brujas, que iban algunos tan solo a curiosear y algunos otros a comprar las mas diversas cosas desde las túnicas de moda hasta un filtro de amor, pasando por ojos de escarabajo y patas de araña.  
  
En un pequeño establecimiento en el cual se podía leer el nombre "Novedades la bella bruja" una jovencita de aproximadamente quince años con el cabello rojo encendido y una ropa vieja y rota, muy a la moda en ese verano miraba detenidamente un pequeño librito verde con un corazón casi imperceptible en el centro.  
  
-Hola querida ¿puedo mostrarte algo? La pequeña bruja dueña del establecimiento se paro junto a Ginny Weasley, que era la chica de pelo encendido, y mirando el librito que tenia en la mano le sonrió tiernamente.  
  
-Es un diario, el mas novedoso que tenemos, cuando escribes en el solo tu puedes leerlo, pues se activa un pequeño identificador, y con una clave que solo tu sabrás podrás ver lo que has escrito hasta el momento, además si tienes algún problema y necesitas un consejo le puedes preguntar al diario, y el con toda seguridad te ayudara.  
  
-¿Qué te parece querida?  
  
Ginny había estado escuchando atentamente a la bruja, y su cara mostraba algo de preocupación, ya antes había tenido una experiencia desastrosa con un diario de características parecidas y no quería volver a repetirla.  
  
-¿No es peligroso? Es decir, ¿como sabe el diario que es lo que tiene que contestar cuando se le pregunta algo? Y que tal si el consejo que da es incorrecto, ¿o como puedo yo estar segura que no le revelara a nadie mas lo que le pongo? Bueno, no es que tenga algún secreto que quiera ocultar, pero.. La voz de Ginny de pronto se fue apagando mientras sus mejillas se adquirían un tono rosado.  
  
-No te preocupes querida, a tu edad es normal que tengas algunos secretos, especialmente amorosas, algún chico que te gusta o que hayas copiado en algún examen, pero nada de eso te llevara a Azkaban, y a las preguntas, es un hechizo que fue aprobado por el departamento de uso de la magia para accesorios de recreo, y los consejos que te da, es alguno escogido de la sociedad de escritores y consejeros para el brujo adolescente, además tienes la libertad de seguirlo o no.  
  
- y como eres la primera persona a la que le voy a vender esto te voy a hacer un descuento que no podrás resistir, normalmente costaran un galeon, pero a ti te lo voy a dar a mitad de precio, además te diré un secreto, si lo abres y la primera palabra que escribes es el nombre del amor de tu vida y pides un deseo con todo tu corazón cuando salga la primera estrella de la tarde se te concederá. -¿Que dices?  
  
En una de las torres del castillo de Hogwarts las cuales estaban prohibidas excepto para las clases de astronomía una chica lloraba tristemente mientras miraba por una de las ventanas hacia en patio exterior del castillo, en sus brazos y apretado contra su pecho se podía ver un pequeño librito verde.  
  
Ginny Weasley se limpio el rostro con el dorso de la mano, y sentándose en el borde de la ventana con los pies encogidos y posando el pequeño libro en sus piernas se dispuso a abrirlo.  
  
-GW Y HP. Dijo en voz baja, y al momento inserto una pequeña llavecita en el centro del diario, justo donde se veía un corazón, el libro se abrió aunque estaba en blanco -Harry dijo nuevamente y al instante la primera pagina se lleno de una escritura fina y suave.  
  
-Es por demás, nunca lo conseguiré, pero esta vez pensé que estaba tan cerca, dijo, mientras las lagrimas nublaban nuevamente sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas. Comenzó a leer la primera pagina del diario, la había escrito casi seis meses atrás, aun en verano, observo un momento por la ventana, todo se veía rodeado de nieve, casi estaban en navidad, de hecho ese día partirían los alumnos a sus hogares nuevamente para festejar con sus familias, pero ella no iría, se quedaría en Hogwarts, porque sus padres consideraban que debido a los acontecimientos pasados estarían mas seguros en el castillo, además así estaría mas cerca de Harry, que últimamente había cambiado mucho con ella, ahora era muy atento, y constantemente se lo encontraba en los pasillos ocasiones en las que el la acompañaba hasta la puerta del aula de su próxima clase y por lo cual constamente llegaba tarde a las suyas, además que la había invitado a Hogsmeade a comprar los obsequios navideños, habían pasado una tarde muy divertida, y cuando regresaron al colegio horas después Ginny estaba casi segura que Harry la habría besado si no hubiera aparecido Ron, después de haber tenido nuevamente una pelea con Hermione.. De eso hacia solamente dos días, y ahora solamente media hora atrás lo había visto besándose con Luna.  
  
-Pero que tonta he sido dijo nuevamente mientras reanudaba la lectura.  
  
Querido diario: siempre le había parecido una manera tonta de empezar un diario, pero aun así lo había puesto, aunque la primera pagina tenia solo el nombre de Harry.  
  
Falta aun mes y medio para regresar a Hogwarts, y me muero de ganas de verlo, cada día sin el es mas largo, yo se que el no me quiere y que para el soy solo la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, pero si solo me dejara demostrarle lo que yo lo quiero, solamente su sonrisa ilumina mi día, el es mi esperanza, y no lo digo porque vaya a derrotar al señor tenebroso, de lo cual estoy completamente segura, sino por ser el mismo, con una sola de sus miradas puede destruir la mas inmensa soledad de mi alma, sus ojos verdes como un par de esmeraldas demuestran calidez, amor y ternura, además ha sufrido tanto, que merece ser feliz, si yo pudiera consolarlo cuando lo necesita, si me permitiera acercarme tan solo un poco, lo quiero, y no es porque sea Harry Potter el único mago al que El que no debe ser nombrado no pudo vencer, ni porque me haya salvado la vida. Lo quiero por la persona que es, por todo lo que ha podido demostrar a pesar de haber perdido a tanta gente que amaba. Si tan solo me diera una oportunidad.  
  
Cerro el libro, pensó que esa había sido su oportunidad, que por fin podría estar con el.  
  
Se quedo mucho rato ahí, esperando, y poco a poco los rayos del sol se fueron apagando, para dar lugar a la noche, debía regresar a la sala común o los demás estarían preocupados, las huellas del llanto habían desaparecido, pero la tristeza seguía en sus ojos, que horas antes habían estado radiantes de felicidad, había ido a buscar a Luna, para darle su obsequio de navidad, pues la consideraba su mejor amiga y además su confidente, y dando la vuelta hacia el gran salón, la había encontrado, pero no estaba sola, Harry estaba con ella, y sonreían alegremente, y justo cundo iba a hablarles Harry y Luna se habían abrazado y un momento después Ginny había visto como se separaban un poco y después sus labios se unían, no había soportado mas, y dando media vuelta echo a correr, dejando el obsequio de Luna tirado, aunque apenas se había dado cuenta.  
  
Lentamente se levanto y sus pasos automáticamente la llevaron hasta la sala común que estaba desierta, subió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Sus compañeras habían partido todas, por lo cual estaría sola, así que no hubo necesidad de cerrar las cortinas.  
  
Cuando llevaba solo unos minutos escucho que se abría la puerta, pero no le dio importancia.  
  
-Ginny, ¿estas bien? La voz de Hermione se escuchaba preocupada, -No bajaste a cenar, -Luna te estuvo buscando antes de irse.  
  
-Ha si ¿y para que me quería?, su voz sonaba normal  
  
-No se, me dijo algo sobre que Harry por fin se lo había confesado, estaba muy contenta, me dijo que tenia que ser la primera en decírtelo, pero no me dijo que era.  
  
-Es una pena que no haya podido encontrarme. La voz de Ginny ahora sonaba triste y hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar.  
  
-¿Ginny? ¿estas bien? ¿quieres que vayamos a la enfermería? La Sra. Ponfrey seguro podría..  
  
-No Hermione gracias, es solo que tengo un poco de hambre. no se la había ocurrido una excusa mejor.  
  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la cocina? Te aseguro que Dobby o cualquiera de los elfos estaría gustoso por darte algo. Dijo Hermione que cada vez se veía mas preocupada.  
  
-No, es solo que. bueno ahorita regreso, y de golpe se levanto y se encamino a la puerta, dejando a Hermione completamente sorprendida.  
  
-Espera Ginny ¿A dónde vas?  
  
-A la cocina, no tardo.  
  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
  
-No, no me tardo. apresuradamente cruzo la puerta y salio nuevamente de la sala común, no tenia intención de ir a la cocina, pero como no tenia una mejor opción se encamino hacia allá, rogando no encontrarse con Harry, se paso un buen rato conversando con Dobby, y después se despidió de ellos no sin que antes le obsequiaran unas deliciosas galletitas que según le dijo Dobby servían para aclarar el corazón. Salio nuevamente por la puerta disimulada detrás de una pintura de un frutero y se encamino nuevamente, iba a mitad del pasillo cuando unos pasos apresurados la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Harry corría en su dirección y cuando estuvo junto a ella inesperadamente la abrazo.  
  
-Ginny, pensé que te había pasado algo, he estado toda la tarde buscándote, y cuando fui a la sala común Hermione me dijo que habías venido a la cocina, ¿estas bien? ¿te hizo alguien algo?, decía esto mientras la observaba y la apretaba mas fuerte contra si, y Ginny que no había salido de su asombro no atinaba a responder nada. Unos segundos después Harry se separo un poco y la observo, Ginny lo miraba directamente a los ojos, y los de Harry se posaron en sus labios, y lentamente bajo su cabeza, iba a besarla, Ginny vio como lentamente se acercaba a ella, había deseado tanto esto, pero en el ultimo momento se aparto, y un segundo después su palma se estampaba en el rostro de un Harry desconcertado, que nunca había visto tan enojada a la menor de los Weasley.  
  
-Eres un. como te atreves a tratar de besarme, después de. de . de lo de esta tarde termino de decir. Y con mi mejor amiga, -jamás creí me hicieras esto dijo ella, mientras lo miraba fijamente.  
  
-¿Hacer te que? ¿no entiendo Ginny, que fue lo que te hice? ¿Porqué estas tan enojada?  
  
-Te vi., a ti y a Luna...besándose, dijo mientras miraba a Harry justo a los ojos, pero no fue culpabilidad lo que leyó en ellos, fue diversión. Lo que la molesto aun mas.  
  
-¿y aun te ríes? Eres un desvergonzado.  
  
-Yo y Luna, vamos Ginny no creerás que nosotros dos... ella es tu mejor amiga y yo no podría hacerte algo así.  
  
-Yo los vi, ¿o me dirás que las cosas no son así, que interprete mal?  
  
-pero es que así fue, déjame explicarte.por favor.  
  
-No quiero oír tus mentiras, por favor vete.  
  
-Vamos Ginny dame una oportunidad, de veras yo no.  
  
-Esta bien dime, pero desde ahora te digo que no te voy a creer, pero veamos que me puedes decir.  
  
Y Harry comenzó a relatarle todo:  
  
-Baje tarde a desayunar comenzó, por lo que ya no pude verte en el gran comedor, así que después de eso me dirigí hacia la sala común, de veras quería hablar con tigo, pero a la salida me encontré a Luna que venia a despedirse de mi, me dijo que habías ido por unos obsequios, pero que ahora venias, así que me quede charlando con ella, y como vimos que tardabas le dije que este día te pediría que fueras mi novia, dijo esto mientras se ponía rojo. Luna se puso muy contenta y comenzó a saltar y a decirme lo Genial que eres, y que íbamos a ser muy felices y cosas así, después de unos minutos Luna me dijo que ya se tenia que ir, y me abrazo deseándonos feliz navidad y todo eso, y me iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, entonces Draco Malfoy que salía del gran comedor se comenzó a burlar y yo voltee, en eso momento nos besamos, -pero de verdad Ginny, solo fue un accidente, a la única que deseo besar es a ti.-¿me crees?.  
  
Ginny lo miraba fijamente, todo coincidía, y ella lo había abofeteado, pero que tontería. De pronto Ginny alzo su mano hasta la mejilla de Harry y la acaricio.  
  
-Lo lamento Harry, es que yo estaba tan triste.  
  
-¿Entonces me crees?  
  
-Si, yo..  
  
-Bueno y ¿que respondes?  
  
-¿Responder? ¿a que?  
  
Harry la miro a los ojos y le tomo la mano que seguía en su mejilla.  
  
-¿quieres ser mi novia?  
  
Por toda respuesta Ginny lo abrazo y poco a poco sus bocas se acercaron hasta fundirse en un tierno beso.  
  
Después de todo talvez el deseo de Ginny Weasley se había cumplido.  
  
FIN.  
  
************deja Review.***********  
  
************deja review.................POR FAVOOOOOOOOORRRRR.*******  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hola. Soy otra vez yo, si te gusto el fic deja un review, si no te gusto deja dos, acepto de todo (menos virus) y muchas gracias por leer.  
  
PD. PROPAGANDA:  
  
FIC. DUELE VERTE (GINNY-DRACO)  
  
Ginny y Draco tenian una relación, pero algo hizo cambiar al rubio de opinión, Draco es un futuro mortifago y Ginny hija de miembros de la orden del fénix, muchas cosas los separan, y solo el amor los une ¿quién ganara?  
  
FIC. MIENTES TAN BIEN (HERMIONE-RON)  
  
Hermione no acepta que ama a Ron hasta que este sufre un terrible accidente en el que mueren varios aurores ¿entre ellos Ron?, Hermione tiene una pequeña hija y Viktor aparece nuevamente en su vida, mientras Ron sigue desaparecido.  
  
Léelos por favor..........no pierdes nada, y si no te gustan..........envíame un REVIEW y házmelo saber. 


End file.
